<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Track Mind by shaley8467</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832894">One Track Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaley8467/pseuds/shaley8467'>shaley8467</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Possessed Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Smart Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaley8467/pseuds/shaley8467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, a host of angels died when they fell. Azrial. Sofia. Ezekiel..."<br/>   Castiel tuned out Malachi's pointless ramble. Ezekiel. The angel that healed Sam. Or not. Before now, he didn't care if he died here, but now he had a mission. Tell Dean. Get to Dean. </p><p>  In which, Cas stays human and races to save Sam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Track Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, a host of angels died when they fell. Azrial. Sofia. Ezekiel..."</p><p>Castiel tuned out Malachi's pointless ramble. Ezekiel. The angel that healed Sam. Or not. Before now, he didn't care if he died here, but now he had a mission. Tell Dean. Get to Dean.</p><p>"Alright, I'll leave you in the hands of an artist."</p><p>Theo walked forward. Cas braced himself for inevitable pain. "I need you to speak to Metatron."</p><p>What?</p><p>"Everyone knows you have influence with him. He'll listen to you. Ask him to raise me to heaven."</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh</em>. This was his chance. "I'll need a moment to make contact."</p><p>Theo stepped aside, and within a moment Castiel had the misplaced angel blade in his hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry, brother," he said as he stabbed him. A bright light, and a high pitched ringing echoed off the walls. Malachi would be back at any moment. Cas dug his fingers into one of his cuts and painted a banished sigil on the wall.</p><p>"Castiel, what are you doing!"</p><p>His hand was inches away from the blood. Malachi accepted his fate, and glared at him. He whispered one word before being ripped away.</p><p>"<em>Traitor</em>."</p><p>     +</p><p>Cas ran until he found a person. She instinctively backed away from him, seeing as he was covered in blood. "Please," he begged, "your phone. Can I borrow your phone?"</p><p>The woman handed it over in fear rather than kindness. He went to punch in the numbers. 815-62... 815-62...</p><p>Damnit. <em>Damnit</em>. Tears brimmed his eyes. "Sir...are you okay? Do you need me to call an ambulance?"</p><p>He shook his head and handed the phone back. He was unsurprised to find himself swaying in place. The bruises on his face ached, and the two cuts sent throbbing pain whenever he rubbed them wrong. And he was pretty sure his ribs were broken.</p><p>But that doesn't matter. He needs to get to Dean. And to do that, he needs his car. Which is at the motel.</p><p>The women was still staring at him. "Where am I?"</p><p> </p><p>The walk was 20 minutes. He had to hurry because he was pretty sure he saw the women on the phone after their encounter.</p><p>The bunker was 5 hours away. The continental was slow, but he could make in it 4.</p><p>Not even an hour in, the lines on the road became blurred. Cas was still bleeding.</p><p>He reluctantly pulled off at a gas station.He grabbed as much first aid as he could carry and walked up to the check out.</p><p>The teenager working there mouth dropped open.</p><p>"Dude, you look like you got run over. You need a hospital, man?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes.</p><p>"Okay... Total is 32.12."</p><p>He rummaged through his pockets. All his found was a twenty. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, put quickly stopped when he saw the man staring the the cuff marks.</p><p>Cas went to grab some of the things to put back, when the kid caught his hand. "It's okay, I can pay for it. $12.12 is nothing."</p><p>In his car, he stitched up his neck and chest with shaky hands, and wiped most of the blood off. He changed into his hoodie and was back on the road.</p><p>   +</p><p>The more he thought about it, the more skeptical he became. An angel healed Sam from certain death. Right after the fall. It didn't make sense. No angel would've been strong enough.</p><p>The only way to heal someone like that is to...oh no, is to be possessed. Castiel knew Sam Winchester would never say yes. So Dean must've done something. Must've tricked Sam into complying.</p><p>Even though it was far-fetched, it was the <em>only</em> option that made sense.</p><p>Okay, so they needed Sam to expel the angel. Without the angel themself tuning in. Castiel racked his brain for any sigil that would work, but fell short. A banishing sigil wouldn't do any good. But...but combined with another, it could work.</p><p>Simple. Easy. Cas needed to make a new sigil. There was one. A sigil that causes an angel so be locked into their vessel. If they are locked down, but get banished, they would be severely weakened, and most likely loose control of the vessel. Yes. Yes that would work.</p><p>   +</p><p>Exhaustion was kicking his ass. He hadn't slept or ate anything to compensate for the blood loss. Every breathe hurt. He was only ten minutes away, but kept nodding off. Just ten minutes. <em>Just ten minutes.</em></p><p>Kevin answered the door. The prophet cursed as Castiel stumbled into his arms. "Where's Dean? Kevin, where's Dean? Where's-"</p><p>"Shit, man, slow down! Dean! Dean, come here!"</p><p>The only reason Cas hadn't collapsed is because Kevin wrapped his arm around his shoulders. They were slowly making their way down the stairs when Dean finally emerged.</p><p>"Kevin, shut the hell up. Sam just fell asle- Cas? What the hell?"</p><p>Cas tripped his way to Dean. Everything was hazy. Sleep sounded so good right now. <em>No</em>, he needed to focus, he had a mission.</p><p>"Cas, what happened-"</p><p>"You let an angel possess Sam, right? Ezekiel? He didn't heal him, he possessed him, right," he rushed, his voice nearing hysterics.</p><p>"What," Kevin shouted at the same time Dean said, "No."</p><p>However, the older Winchester was wearing a guilty look. When Cas stared him down, he wavered. "Alright, yeah. How did you even know?"</p><p>His knees buckled. Dean barely caught him. "We need to...we need..."</p><p>"Fuck, Kev, help me get him to the table then go get him some water."</p><p>Once sitting, focusing was easier. Dean was crouched by his feet, holding his legs. "Dean, Ezekiel is dead. He's dead. Another angel is possessing him."</p><p>"What," Dean breathed in shock. He went to go run for Sam but stopped short when Cas grabbed his hand with surprising strength for his current state. "No. I have a plan. A sigil. We need a sigil. I need paper."</p><p>Dean and Kevin returned at the same time. They watched worriedly as Cas swayed in his seat. Castiel quickly drew the locking sigil. He turned it towards Dean. "You need to carve this on him. Then use a banishing sigil separately. It should allow Sam to come forward without the angel listening. Do it. <em>Now</em>."</p><p>They both ran off without another word, and Castiel took the break to breathe. He heard commotion in the other room, which made him even more lightheaded. His breaths were coming in little pants that jabbed at his ribs.</p><p>Though he tried, he couldn't stay upright. He allowed unconscious to wash over him, thinking one last thing.<em> Mission success.</em></p><p>   +</p><p>Damn, his head hurt. He scrunched up his face in pain. <em>Sam</em>. Cas jolted forward only to be pushed back down.</p><p>Kevin was standing above him. "It's okay. It's okay, Cas. Breathe."</p><p>It took almost a minute for him to control his breathing. He was in the infirmary room. An IV was connected to his arm. "Where's Sam? Did it work?"</p><p>"Yeah it worked. He's pretty wiped out, though."</p><p>"It's to be expected," Cas supplied.</p><p>"Dean will be here soon."</p><p>True to his word, Dean walked in seven minutes later. He gave a nod to Kevin, and the prophet left the two alone. The last time they had talked, Dean told him to go. And the time before that, Dean had told him to go again. He shouldn't be here, Cas realized.</p><p>"I'll leave. I just wanted to help."</p><p>"What? No, Cas, get back in bed."</p><p>Dean ran a hand down his face, and sat in the chair next to the bed. "What happened to you, man? You stumble in here, beaten half to hell, knowing stuff I never told anybody, and have a cure? Explain it to me."</p><p>Cas swallowed at the bitter reminder of Malachi's warehouse. "I...Angels found me. They told me Ezekiel was dead. The sigils were on an estimated guess."</p><p>"And how did you know? That I let Sam get possessed?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Just figured it out."</p><p>Dean huffed out a laugh. "Has anyone told you that you're smart? Like super-freaky-genius smart?" </p><p>Cas gave a half smile. Dean suddenly leaned forward a placed a hand on his bandaged wrist. "Look, man. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of kicked you out. Shouldn't of been such a dick."</p><p>"It's okay, Dean. I understand."</p><p>"It's not okay."</p><p>"So I can um...can I..."</p><p>"Of course you can stay Cas. But the next time you decide to drive like a madman while bleeding out, imma kick your ass."</p><p>   "Isn't bleeding out a reasonable excuse for driving like a madman?"</p><p>   Dean laughed which automatically made Cas smile. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done that. "Fuck, Cas. I missed you."</p><p>   Cas moved his arm so instead of Dean holding his wrist, he was holding his hand.</p><p>   "I missed you, too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>